


moon gives me permission

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breeding, Dehumanization, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Thought you'd like to watch,” Peter said brightly, working at the buttons of his shirt. “Freshly rescued from the Lonely. It's been in three days.”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	moon gives me permission

**Author's Note:**

> title from pretty when you cry, bc i am a cliche. i really, really mean it w/ the tags, y'all. loving shoutout to wormschat, who are always wonderful inspiration
> 
> hatemail will be roundly laughed at. <3

“This wasn't quite what I expected when you said you had a present for me,” Elias said, surveying the body in front of him with a critical eye, but there is a smile playing at the corners of his lips. “More elaborate than I would have expected from you and yours.”

“Thought you'd like to watch,” Peter said brightly, working at the buttons of his shirt. “Freshly rescued from the Lonely. It's been in three days.”

He reaches out and pulls the headphones off, and for the first time in three days, Evan can hear. He starts to shake immediately, sobs muffled through the gag in his mouth, and he chokes out something that sounds like, “Uncle Peter?”

“I'm here,” Peter says soothingly, stroking a hand down Evan's bare back. He's naked, arse in the air and face pressed to the bed, and his arms and legs are chained securely in place. A bar keeps his slim thighs apart, and a blindfold tied tight around his eyes ensures that the only thing he can rely on now is his hearing. Before that, it was nothing. Silence and immobility, lost in the Lonely without even senses to guide him. 

“Uncle Peter, _help_ ,” Evan tries, and Peter grins. 

“You know, Elias,” he says, conversational, his voice pitched just loud enough to drown out the soft, helpless noises below him, “we don't usually share the breeding stock. But I thought, well, it is a special occasion!”

At the words “breeding stock,” Evan goes very still. 

“It doesn't know yet, does it?” Elias asks, coming up behind Peter to unbutton his trousers and slide them slowly down his legs. “What's happened to it.” 

“Mm,” Peter agrees. “It's a little young, but it's either this or a sacrifice, with this one, so we're making do.” 

He reaches out and pinches a nipple, and Evan squirms, trying to twist away, chains rubbing against the raw, red marks on his wrists and ankles. The change is still new—he doesn't have much in the way of breasts yet, but they'll come, and when Peter cups his hand over the tiny bud of one, he shudders all over and makes a noise of desperate confusion. 

“Don't want me playing with your tits?” Peter asks, and he doesn't need Elias's sight to know what kind of thoughts are going through Evan's head. “They're not much, but don't worry, once I get you pregnant that'll sort right out.”

He climbs up onto the bed, pressing himself against Evan's wiry little naked body, front to back, and when he shifts forward with his hips so Evan can feel his erection pressed against him, Evan goes still, barely even breathing. His hips, when Peter puts both hands on them, feel too narrow for this, but they fit so neatly in Peter's big hands, and he looks like he'll bruise easy. All the better. 

“It really is small, isn't it,” Elias says, settling into the armchair beside the bed, eyes glittering. “One finger in its cunt is going to be enough for it.” 

Evan makes another helpless, confused noise, and Peter almost laughs outright, hand moving from his hip to stroke along his pubic bone. He's wonderfully responsive, even like this, frozen with fear and confusion, his own body a stranger to him, every little movement of Peter's hands getting a soft, sharp inhale from him, and when Peter dips down further, thumb pressing against his clit, he starts to sniffle, fresh tears rolling down his face even as he pushes his hips up into the movement, unable to stop himself. 

“It's going to need to take more than that,” Peter says brightly, sliding one finger inside Evan. “You were right, though, it's going to be a tight fit.” He fucks his finger in and out slowly, and Evan shudders at the soft, slick noises it makes. He's trying not to rock his hips into the movement; Peter can feel it, the aborted half-twitches, and his smile grows wider. He draws his finger out and presses it against Evan's lips, held open by the gag, and Evan tries to turn his head away. 

“Suck,” Peter says, fingers sliding into Evan's hair to grip the back of his head, and Evan sniffles again and obeys, lets Peter rub the taste of himself onto his lips. 

“ _Do_ you just want to watch, by the way?” Peter asks, settling himself back into position. “You can breed it after me if you like.” 

“I might once you're done,” Elias says, unconcerned, lifting his hips to tug his own trousers down and off. “But I'll know if it takes.” 

Peter takes his cock in hand and rubs it back and forth over Evan's cunt, spreading wetness, before letting himself start to sink in. It's _tight_ , so tight it almost hurts, and Evan lets out a wild sob, trying to clench around him, trying to keep him out, but he grips Evan's narrow hips in both hands and keeps him in place, forcing him to take inch after inch of his cock into his little unwilling cunt. He struggles as much as he can, which isn't much, and the half-muffled words out of his mouth sound like _it hurts_. 

Peter smiles, bottoming out inside Evan, and his hand comes to rest on Evan's belly, stroking over the ever so faint swell of it. Imagining the way it will swell soon. He only lingers for a moment, not giving Evan enough time to adjust to the feeling before drawing out and then fucking back in again, hard, and Evan _howls_ , clenching his fists as Peter starts pounding into him. His breaths are coming in short pants, and Peter's smile widens as Evan starts rocking his hips back to meet his, going with the motion; his noises are still pained, but every so often when he moves right Evan's whimpers aren't ones of pain at all. His tears are flowing freely now, and every jolt of pleasure with the pain just makes him cry harder. 

“I knew it'd be right for this,” Peter tells Elias, fucking into Evan faster, the sounds of the loud smack of skin on skin filling the room. “Skinny little thing, but it _wants_ to be bred. Nearly asked Nathanial to give it to me when it was younger.”

He grips Evan's hips hard enough to bruise and sinks in deep, one last time, filling Evan up, and Evan whines, high and animal, like he can feel it. Like he knows. Peter keeps himself held there as long as he can, until it's too sensitive and he has to pull out, and when a trickle of come starts to leak out after him, he gathers it up and hooks his thumb into Evan, pushing it back inside. 

“What do you think?” Peter asks, and Elias smiles. 

“It'll take,” Elias says, getting up from the chair to take Peter's place above Evan. “But it's best to be sure.”


End file.
